five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivan the Iguana
W''ere you looking for Toy Ivan?'' Ivan is a fan made animatronic created by Ivan the Iguana, and he appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Operation Rescue as a boss/quest giver. Appearance Ivan is a normal-sized animatronic. He is lime green, has blue tribal marks, and a yellow patch on his side hiding underneath his left arm. He also has dark green frills on the back of his head and back. He is mostly made of leather, though he has plastic claws. Jumpscares Ivan has two jumpscares. His first one is him leaning in through the right door and screeching, and the other is when the power goes out because of him or foxy banging on the door. His jumpscare looks like Bonnie's, but on the other side. Personality Ivan is a quiet fellow, who's not afraid to protect the others, even if it would require damage to himself. He's only adventurous when he's with Foxy. Phone Call second night call "Hello? hello, hello. So, it looks like you survived your first night. Well, congrats! most people survive their first night... you know what? Disregard what I just said. so, uh, anyways, there's this animatronic iguana, Ivan, I think. and he's in this room near Pirate's Cove. Him and Foxy are like best friends or something in the company's lore. They each had a show with each other at different times of the day, 3:00 at Foxy's place, and 5:00 at Ivan's. Too bad Foxy was decommissioned... I know a lot of kids were disappointed when they heard that Foxy was out of order. The two of them seem to work as a team. They even have somewhat of the same problem where if you check on Ivan to much, he'll start to travel towards you, where as if you check on Foxy to little, he goes towards you. So you have to find the balance between them. So, good luck!" Relationships Foxy He was best friends with Foxy when they were children, and that remained and even grew to a rivalry of sorts after they were stuffed. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie Ivan was thrown into the back room with the children that were stuffed into these animatronics, with Foxy, who was named Jordan at the time, being killed outside the back room door. but, after a while became sort of a big brother to the children. Amy the Axolotl Ivan is kind to her, and acts as a guide, which Amy appreciates. Toy Ivan Though they are complete opposites, they get along just fine, and consider each other brothers. Backstory Ivan's backstory Trivia * Ivan had two fingers and three toes in the original drawing of him, but that was messed up in the digital remaking. Ivan headshot full - Copy.png|this is a picture of Ivan's head, and the background of his room. Ivan reference full.png|this is a reference you can copy to paint or something to get the colors of Ivan. RandomzIvan.jpg|randomzsunfish's ivan, part of an art trade. 20150405_111820.jpg|''family'' by Ivan aka druid . Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Ivan the iguana's chars